Just What Makes You Cry
by UndauntedRebel
Summary: Leaving Konoha, Sakura searches for Sasuke only to find the source of all evil, Uchiha Itachi himself. Knowing that eventually Sasuke will hunt down his brother, her solution to help him is simple. Her mission, make Itachi fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 00

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters;

I simply manipulate them for my own means of entertainment. **  
**

* * *

** Fate Is A Wondrous Thing **  
Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

She had promised him she would wait, together they would bring him home. Promises, seemed to be a thing to break; because the last had met such an end and this, was her only back up. They would never be together the way they were before, she knew this. However, he still meant the world and this dream was all she needed.

_"Itachi-san..." Sakura whispered in a soften tone, the breath that fled her lips would wisp in the breeze that passed; causing the raven hair's lock to feather forward and pull from their stationary position. Everything was so entwined in that moment, even more, she dare lean further forward; the short tresses framing her face flutter in, dancing with those of the elder Uchiha. "I-Itachi-san?" Her muscles quivered, the weight she placed in her arms staggered as she suddenly drew in a sharp breath; only now noticing just how close to him she was._

_"What?"_

"Sasuke..." A whisper lost on a parted breath, so soft it barely filtered the air.

_Slowly releasing that held breath, her emerald pools glittered against the moonlight that filtered through the trees above. She was hesitant and fearful; the drumming in her chest rang so loudly in her ears she knew he could hear it. In that moment, she looked away; her cheek bones flushed over in the most bright shade of crimson. All the time she vied for his attention, all the actions she forced out of her self to be his focus; right now she wanted to be furthest thing from his mind, only now, when she was his fixation._

With a sigh, the young female's eyelids fluttered closed on a defeated thought. It had been, so far, nearly two years since Naruto left with Jiraiya and even longer since Sasuke had fled Konoha in the night. Both had left her here and neither had yet to return; what was once her three-man team had become this image of a lone girl who watched in admiration from afar. Somehow, it had happened again, she was watching their backs and was nothing more than a victim; again.

"If this is what it takes, if I have to fight for you... I will".

It was her turn for a promise and as she vowed, it was her turn to take charge. Those long days of training and the even longer nights had taken their effect; the sweat and tears would never make time go faster, not anymore than it would if she waited patiently for Naruto to go at her side. She always had something her former comrades did not, she was smart yes, but she could also be the logical one. Many things had come to her; from having the cunning and ploys from the youngest Uchiha, to the tricks and theatrics of Naruto.

"I can do this, I can prove... Just watch me..."

Time had passed in slow seconds that lingered into minutes, that abruptly transformed to nearly three hours. It had been so many times that the young Haruno stood before this mirror, more times than not it was to admire and preen her reflection; this time, however, the person staring back was someone she barely recognized. Sure the same emerald pools were watching her, but the expression was far more dreary than she had come accustom to.

Pressing her flattened palms to her waist, she absentmindedly patted out the creases in her top before giving her image a determined nod. Tonight was the night; she had everything she presumed she would need, her bag was packed, her alibi was left with her mother; as was the one she'd need to present to the Godaime. The simple ruse would give her at least a week of travel, a week before she was thrown on the radar as a Missing-nin; a week before her friends would look for her.

Time was being cut close and if she was going to stand up and do what she had been planning, now was the time; the changing of the watch on Konoha's walls, the moonless eve, even the breeze was perfect.

"Fate," she whispered, a warning to her image in the glass. "fate is wondrous thing..." Exhaling in a quick breath, she snatched her bag from the floor and flipped it over her shoulder; continuing in a quick pace out the open window into the night air. She moved in such haste to help avoid the thoughts of what she was leaving behind, hesitation was the enemy. As beautiful a dream as seeing him again was, she was afraid of what it could bring and even more so; leaving those around her.

With the howl that laced itself in the night air, in moments, she was simply gone.

_"Speak, Haruno-san". Only after a paused second that touched eternity, did she flick her eyes to him in the utmost fierceness, her voice shaking despite her sudden assured composure._

_"I think... I love you". _

* * *

This was really more of a teaser/prologue, the first real chapter will be out shortly.


	2. Chapter 01

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters;

I simply manipulate them for my own means of entertainment. **  
**

* * *

**Nothing Out of the Ordinary**  
Chapter Two: Stumbling into Disaster

_The silence lingered in the air, thick; so solid all else seemed simply suspended on what virtually appeared to be a one dimensional plane. Perpetually dark, this atmosphere was stressing, so much that the jade pools belonging to Sakura flitted around; darting as her body may have down to evade attack. Though, she couldn't move, stationary she remained; panting out in gasps as she tried to run, but alas, her feet were heavier than cinder blocks._

_"Let me go!" she cried out; her calm now completely gone as she thrashed to and fro, swinging her arms and crying out for this invisible force to let up. But it never did. "Help..." Voice muffled, Sakura's form simply folded and slid to the floor; her face becoming buried deep into the crevasse between her knees. She felt helpless, worthless, victimized now more than ever before; no matter how hard she tried, she just kept falling behind, just kept needing saving. A vessel of dependency._

_"Itachi!" suddenly cried a voice from Sakura's side; the tone was so soft, it sounded familiar, but somehow it seemed to have happened so long ago. "I'll get you!" Lifting her tear streaked face, Sakura's heart instantly stopped; her lungs ached from the action, but suddenly she was frozen in place by a new feeling. Snapping her head to the direction of the voice, the kunoichi's eyes grew wide; it was Sasuke, but not the one she remembered leaving, this was him... This was Sasuke when he was only eight years old._

_"Sasuke..." She whispered, absentmindedly giving off a smile; even at this image, she was as pleased as can be to see him. However, as soon as the positive feeling had swept her over, she paused; lifting her hand to her lips as she pushed herself up to her feet with the opposite palm. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out, her hand now reaching for him; the curve of her lips slowly flipping upside down as her eyes followed the path the young image of Sasuke was heading towards. He was running for the image of what looked to be an elder version of himself; but it wasn't him at all. Instead, it seemed, the man was none other than his brother. "No!" _

_Obsessed with the idea of bringing Sasuke home, Sakura studied and researched everything she could on his reasons; hoping among hope that something would help her convince him home. But the only thing she found, was how everything led to this man; Uchiha Itachi, his older brother._

_"Sasuke-kun stop!" she called to the younger image, her feet somehow freeing themselves of that invisible hold; this went unnoticed. "Sasuke-kun, no!" Running in what seemed to be slow motion; the young medic-nin's hand reached out, her fingers gripping to stop the young boy from running straight into the offered hand of the older Uchiha brother. "Sasuke-kuuuun!" she yelled, though now, her own voice warped into a softer tone that was almost far too quiet for her to remember ever being hers; it had been, after all, nearly seven years since she'd heard it last. _

_"Little brother..." Invited the voice that could have only belonged to Itachi. Turning her now younger eyes to the man; her lip quivered in fear as she pushed her shortened legs to get to Sasuke before he could reach his brother. However, all was in vain, for a that moment Itachi simply drew back his index finger; flicking Sasuke in the forehead, sending him flying an unrealistic number of feet back. _

_"No..." Sakura whispered, suddenly finding herself collapsed to her knees at her crush's side; tears falling ever the more hastened down still childish face. _

_ How dare she be helpless once more, how dare she only be able to watch Sasuke fall; it was this body, it was her. Her!_

_"You cannot save him". Blunt, uncaring and empty was the tone that laced the words that fell from the male's mouth. Turning those glossy grass hues up to him; Sakura glared, the ribbon that occupied the top her of head slid free and fell from her short locks._

"No..."

_"Watch me!" she defied, standing up to her full three feet. "You wont ever touch him again with me here!" The funny thing was, she believed her own words; her chest instantly warmed with that confidence._

_"You are weak"._

_"I'll show you! I can do anything!" Winding her arm back, Sakura boldly advanced on the elder male; only to meet the same fate as Sasuke had, sending her world dark._

"No!" Giving out a scream, Sakura sat up in an instant; her chest heaving with pants as sweat beaded and drizzled down her neck, her skin balmy and hot. "Oh Kami-sama..." She whispered as her palm found its way to her forehead, her voice still rasped.

For one reason or another, the same dream had plagued her sleep since she found the truth about the Missing-Nin. Her sleepless night before leaving Konoha weren't put to waste; she had indeed made it her mission to know happened in Sasuke's past, all so she could convince him to come back. However, all it managed to do was explain why he did what he had, she had nothing more of a plan than to simply beg him home; and if he needed, she'd help him face Itachi herself.

"Damn it..." Combing her pale digits through her hair, Sakura gave her head and a shake as she heaved out a final sigh before reclaiming control of her breaths. "Damn it, damn it..." Tilting her head back, she arched and gave a faint stretch throwing off the covers that helped her stay warm.

This was the morning of the seventh day since she had fled Konoha, if everything had gone as according to plan; they wouldn't even question her absence until today. She was, at this time, at least four days of travel away from her hometown and in the most unlikely of places. In the last town, right on the edge of forest and plains was a village that was not of shinobi but everyday people; a trade way and rest station used only to ninja whom seek cover and pass by on means of information gathering. Being the specialist she was with her chakra, it was a simple task for Sakura to mask the extent of her aura's strength; so if a fellow shinobi were to pass by, they'd have to at least have the knowledge of chakra recognition that she did. Or at least be looking for it.

"Is something wrong Okochi-san?" Turning to the doorway, Sakura gave her head a shake. "You were having a nightmare again, poor dear..." Shaking her head, the elder woman in the entrance to the room sighed and looked over the young female to ensure that she was indeed okay. "Well breakfast shall be done shortly, get yourself cleaned up child," with that said, the woman left.

In her travel, Sakura had only arrived to this town three days ago; with the cover of an alias and appearing to be the furthest thing from a kunoichi, she found room and board with an elderly couple and in return had volunteered to work in their pub at night. As opportune as it all seemed to be, it wasn't advanced planning on Sakura's part that she was here; as much as she'd like to fool herself, it was all pure accident. Convinced she had simply lost her mind, she nearly gave up and went home once she reached the village; however, noticing how down on her luck she seemed the couple had found her. Pure coincidence was the reason she got a job in the best place for information swapping; she may have doubted her prowess, but luck was with her.

"Satsuki-chan, what took you?" Dipping her head to the husband of the woman from earlier, Sakura took her spot at the table and remained silent; her mind lost to thought. Urgency was ringing loud in her head, but there were simply no leads as to where she could possibly locate Sasuke; her time was running short to be stationary, she'd have to leave the village soon simply to stay ahead of any possible pursuers. "Rude little rat isn't she?"

"Oh hush!" scolded the elder woman.

"Chiu..." Huffed the elder male, glaring at his wife as she returned the ferocity of the look. Finally lifting her gaze from her own world, Sakura gave a faint smile to the scene before her,

"I hope I'm as lucky as you are, to have someone to grow old with". Though the rambling was to calm the situation and move things along; there was a certain sincerity in it. She had wandered before, if she'd be able to have that comfort with Sasuke; how it would be to just know he'd always be there.

"Oh you will dear, you'll find a nice young man! In fact, we have a grandson about your age!" Politely nodding to the gesture, Sakura decided that she was not hungry; then gazing between the couple, the kunoichi took the chance to slip away.

"Don't you set that hussy up with Jiro! Jiro is too much a man for a girl like that!"

"You bitter old man! Just because you're miserable doesn't mean you have to be to the rest of us!"

Though the pair had been hospitable enough to give her room for the few days she had been in town, the young Haruno was finding it difficult to hold a smile on her face. Even if she had long began to admire just how quiet and simple life seemed for this town; it was also boring.

_"This is the last night..." _she thought to herself, giving a nod as she patted down her more tattered looking garb; clothes she purchased to better play her role. _"If I don't hear any information tonight, I'm leaving..."_ With her mind set, there wasn't anything Sakura could do but wait for that evening, when the shinobi would pour into the local pub; information and Bingo Books the objects of her attraction.

-----

"I see..." Lacing fingers before her face, the blonde haired Godaime closed her eyes momentarily as thoughts flew through her mind; scenarios played out in as her concern tinged on worried. Her protégé, Haruno Sakura, had been recently reported missing; not just by her mother but a few of her friends. Currently Yamanaka Ino was in her office, the third person that day to express concern in the matter.

"Her mother said there was a note, explaining she had run ahead to meet Naruto; that he had contacted her and she couldn't wait see him..." Tilting her head to the side, the young woman brushed her bangs from her eyes; eyes that expressed a glaze tint of worry, as did her actions. "Which I found odd, because Naruto has yet to contact even you; and, she even went alone". Ino had all the right in the world to show the question that she did, for in that past year and a half her relationship with Sakura had improved; and seeing Sakura as close as she had, she was genuinely worried about the mental distress she seemed to be putting on herself recently.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" Tsunade asked as pleasantly as she could muster; the thought of having to look for the young woman was wearing down on her now, they had no leads let alone an idea where she could have gone. The situation just didn't seem to imply kidnap, but not only that, what motive could anyone have for taking her?

"I believe Neji was the last she spoke with, and that was about seven days ago," replied the kunoichi, head dropping in the slightest as she recalled her own conversation with the ashen eyed male. Apparently, Sakura had come to him with a few questions on chakra refinement;

_"Nothing out of the ordinary,"_ was Neji's reply to the interrogation. Little did he seem to comprehend, that Sakura had no lacking in the area, therefore making her reasoning odd.

"I spoke with him earlier, he agrees with you that they spoke; though when I told him of her disappearance he remarked that she had asked him about his duty on watch," the Fifth mentioned, silently commending Sakura for becoming so discreet with her intentions.

"Wait, you're saying you think she just left? That's not like her! She has shifts at the hospital, she's been helping me and Hinata, and she's been training extra hard for the Jounin exams!" Brushing off Yamanaka's comments, Tsunade did another run of possibilities through her mind before realizing what the young Haruno's only motivation could be.

"Get Hyuuga Neji, I'm going to have a search party put together..."

-----

Dry. Foul. This is what life was for these people, not the thrill or excitement that the shinobi seemed to lead, nor was it the glitter and glamor of market and overflowing pocket books. Existence seemed to be the code which this small town lived by, off the beaten trail and the farthest thing from whimsical one could imagine. Moisture had long done its damage and buckled the floors, booze just seemed to drip from the ceilings and the people; the people just held Sakura in 'aw' with their stench and intention. She had decided that this side of a shinobi was truly a dark one; where life, depended on the darkest most vile actions of another. The Oinin.

Here came the wondrous duty of what Sakura had once remarked as "Fate's opportune intervention", serving the drunkards and shinobi whom had gathered here this evening. Though on occasion the pink haired female had heard leads to several Bingo Book criminals; none had relation or any type of connection to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey there sweet cheeks!" cackled a grotesque, overweight man who always took a slap towards Sakura's rear-end; despite her attempts to fit in, she simply couldn't degrade her abilities to allow this to happen; so, she gave a quick hop to the side, turning to the man with a half disgruntled frown. "I want more sake and a beer".

"Of course," replied the fake named Okochi Satsuki. Sighing out, Sakura moved towards the bar to retrieve the drinks the man had asked for; it seemed this evening would be as fruitless as the last three had.

"Satsuki, you brat, there's a few gentleman in the back who haven't been served yet," grunted the elderly man whom was married to Chiu. "Have you been sitting on your ass?"

"Iie, forgive me Nobu-san..." Snorted out the emerald eyed girl, swinging around and traipsing back to the large man and dumping off his drinks without a second glance before stalking off to the back. It was apparent she lacked the patience needed to deal with drunks; in all, only making her miss the times back in Konoha where she could drug disagreeable people in the hospital. But shhh, no one is supposed to know that. "Pardon me boys, order something or leave; soliciting has been left to the unconcious". Dealing with the constant bickering and working here did little wonders for Sakura's manners.

"Quite the tongue you have runt..." Maliciously chuckled the first and taller of the two; the display did little to unnerve Sakura, but she humored the male by putting on an apologetic expression. "Water". His tone, right then, was so commanding that the young Medic-Nin's brow gave a twitch; even most of the drunks had been courteous enough to offer her a few pleasantries.

"Anything for you?" she questioned of the shorter form, ever more hidden from sight than his companion. This had immediately drawn Sakura's attention, for there was no one here that mattered enough to worry about appearances. Though, there was a certain urge that pressed her mind to remember that their dress brought about a certain nostalgic realization that fell short of her recognition.

"No, arigato". It had taken the male a bit to respond, but either way, Sakura just dipped her head in gratitude for their order and was off once more; simply tossing the tray up on the bar as she arrived, the empty glasses placed upon it falling over and rolling.

"Satsuki-chan, is there something troubling you?" Chiu probed, watching the young female closely as she dried a glass she had cleaned.

"A water for the prick in the back," spoke the young Haruno, setting herself on the barstool to watch as Chiu filled the glass for her. "Have they been here before? They look vaguely familiar," she mentioned soon after, rising once more to her feet and giving her head a tilt to remove the roseate hued lock from her eyes.

"They show up once in awhile, they're very hard to miss, those cloaks are so... Odd, almost dark. I wish Nobu would simply ask them to leave!" Chiu had nodded, very impassioned with the way she spoke. It was obvious to Sakura that their aura was simply eerie, but the chakra given off by them was far too low to set her off ease.

"What is it supposed to be? Do you think they're some sad band of shinobi renegades?" Drawing her eyes from her work, Chiu glanced up to the two men standing in the back; squinting some, she gave her head a shake and turned back to Sakura with a shrug.

"I don't believe so, what kind of trouble makers would use red clouds for their symbol?"

"Wha-?" Twirling around, her emerald hues widen as they fall on the cloaked figures.

_"Red clouds..."_ she whispered out in an incoherent thought of a sound. _"Red... Clouds..."_

"Best get back there Dear, or Nobu-chan will scold you up and down the floor," Chiu chided. Sakura's mind swirled in that moment, her hands quivering in the faintest as she picked the tray up once more; eyes glued forward. Flashes of memory came to her all at once; ANBU reports, Kakashi's sleep talking, most of all Naruto,and how he explained to her what had happened to Sasuke when he chased after him.

_"Oh..."_ Her heart slowly started to drum. _"It couldn't be..."_ The chances were so slim, a wanted man whom no one could track simply happening upon her? However, her earlier thought rang loud in her ear; a whisper of truth and forewarning to this, a true opportunity! Just... What would she do with it? _"It.. Could be!"_ Just what was she supposed to do... When the men she served that evening could just possible be... _"Itachi!"_

"He-here you go sir," she dipped her brow, handing the man his drink; attempting to hide her sudden excitement, or was it fear? "If you need anything, just call me out; I'm Okochi Satsuki! Nice to meet you". Lingering there for but a moment, her breaths fell as quickly from her lungs as she could drawn them in. _"Bow down to the power of love!"_

* * *

Slow start; but there must be probable means for Itachi to be enticed!

What is this madness?! Holy shit, it's a developing plot line!!!


End file.
